


Pawn No More

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), M/M, Past Rape/Non-Con By Palpatine, Slow Burn Darkpilot, The Force Is Sick Of Your Shit, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: One intervention from the Force with Palpatine’s manipulations changes everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pawn No More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this partially inspired by a dream I had.

It’s when Ben is ten years old that he meets Poe Dameron through the Force. 

It doesn’t start off as anything that isn’t his first day at a new Academy. He’s scared, although he likes Tai Zordani just fine, and Hennix. Voe he isn’t sure about, but even she doesn’t seem mean, just hard on herself. But Ben’s overwhelmed, and it’s in his room in the Academy that he hears a sound that’s like the rumbling of a hyperdrive — before seeing the young teenager. 

He’s obviously a teenager. Messy-haired, friendly faced. “Hey,” he says. “You okay, kid? You look a bit freaked out.”

”Yeah.” Then, “Can you see my surroundings?”

”No.”

”Me neither.”

”I’m Poe,” the teen says. 

”Ben,” Ben says. “I’m at the Academy. Uncle Luke’s, I mean.”

”Oh. Interesting! I’ve heard about the Jedi. Don’t think I’ll ever be one though; we’re Force blind.”

”That’s not true,” Ben says. “Anyone can be a Jedi."

”Well, thanks. Must be a bit stressful, the way you look. No offense.”

”It’s my first day,” Ben says. He’s wavering a bit. “My parents sent me away. Mom says it’s for the best but...I dunno.”

”Well...that’s terrible.” To Ben, Poe sounds like he’s trying not to swear in front of the child. Then, “They shouldn’t have left you.”

Ben sniffles. “Thanks.”

They talk. Ben tells Poe about Chandrila, Poe about Yavin IV, and Ben finds that, for a change, it’s nice to have a new friend. 

***  
  


It’s after Uncle Luke actually learns about what’s going on (months after the Bond first activates) that he seems scared, and Ben doesn’t know why. True, Mom, Dad and Uncle Luke have taught him about stranger danger, but this seems different somehow, this seems like...more than that. So much more than that.

”Ben,” Luke says shakily, “Do you know what this actually is?”

"Not really.”

”Neither do I,” Luke admits. “But it sounds like what happens when the Force rejects a dyad.”

”Dyad?” Uncle Luke isn’t making sense, but that’s nothing new. 

”It’s a Sith creation,” Uncle Luke says. “Ben, don’t give me that look — you’re not a bad person for this. Really. The dyad...usually, it has to be created. Attempts are usually hit and miss. Yours was a...happy miss. I’ll just have to examine the cause of it.”

”Are you sure that’s how the Force works?” Ben says. 

”I don’t know.”

***

He finds himself on Tatooine, in Obi-Wan’s hut. And Luke, in the midst of wondering if these surroundings were constructed to make him feel more comfortable, notices something. 

Force Ghosts. A lot of them. Not just Obi-Wan, Anakin and Yoda, but seemingly every Jedi that came before. So the Light itself intervened in sabotaging the attempted dyad. Whoever did it. 

”What have you done?” Luke says.

”Are you ungrateful, young Skywalker?" one of the ghosts replies. Bastila Shan; Luke recognizes her from the texts. “Palpatine should have known that meddling with the natural makings of a Force Bond would backfire on him. I suppose he didn’t learn his lesson after trying such with Anakin.”

Anakin Skywalker speaks. It’s strange seeing this younger version of his father, as opposed to the old man on the second Death Star. “It is true,” he says. “As Plagueis tried with Palpatine, so Palpatine tried with me. We could not...stop the dyad, not necessarily, but we transferred it. It is like with my creation. You don’t know what happened to your grandmother, Luke.”

The woman with her hair in a braided bun speaks. “There is no other way to put it. The Dark Side...well, someone manipulated the cells of my body in order to produce your father.” A beat. “I love him still. It is not his fault as the nature of his conception...by the Emperor himself.”

”So...”

”We’re technically Palpatines as well as Skywalkers,” Anakin says. “Luke...you are nothing like him. I know it. Neither is Ben. I wasn’t as there for Ben as I would have liked but I am fortunate to have him as my grandson.”

”I’m fortunate to have him as my nephew," Luke says. Then, “Whoever created the dyad...”

”It’s Palpatine,” Anakin says. “He...had a back-up plan. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised; this man has plans within plans.”

”Force...” Luke says softly. The very idea of that thing getting his hands on Ben, his technical great-grandson...

”Transferring the dyad won’t be enough,” Bastila says. “You have to run, Luke. Run from Palpatine. Hide him, Poe Dameron, your students, anyone he can reach.”

An idea strikes Luke. Then, “If we hid someplace busy, someplace Palpatine wouldn’t find us...”

***

It’s after he comes out of Ben’s mind that Luke speaks. “Ben,” he says, “You and Poe have to hide. As do the rest of my students. I don’t know where, but...I know you have to trust me, as long as you can.”


End file.
